Stuck in the Middle
by natiscool
Summary: Embry forms a relationship with the new girl Mel. Paul has gone away due to anger management problems. When he comes back, he imprints on her. Who will Mel choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- This is my first fanfic :)

Chapter 1- Now Here

With a sigh, I reluctantly stepped out the backseat of my sister's car. I carried along with me, my large blue country road bag that was filled with things that I hoped would keep myself occupied for the next year. Jordan, my sister's boyfriend, went around to the trunk of the car and took out my luggage. He carried it out in front of me, gave me a sympathetic smile and then headed up to the porch of my grandma's house, here in La Push.

"Mel." My sister said as she approached me slowly, "Be good, you know you can always call me. I'll be back in two weeks to visit you. Don't worry I'll calm dad down. I'll miss you so much…" She babbled on.

I gave her a feeble smile but was lost for words. I feared if I talked I would start to cry anyway. Christina returned my smile by giving me one of those comforting sisterly hugs.

"Thanks Christina, I'll miss you too." I managed to say as we both walked up to the porch to meet Jordan. It was true though I really would miss her. I look up to her so much and I'm thankful for her. Christina took the mother roll for my brother Alec, and I when our mum died, six long years ago.

I gazed up at my grandma's house; it was small but had two stories and was painted white. It was hardly familiar; I hadn't been here in around five years. Grandma always came down to Portland to visit us instead. Christina seemed to notice my daze and rang the doorbell for me. Within two seconds the front door was swished open, and my grandma pulled my sister and me into a big hug.

"My girls!" My grandma squealed, "Dear lord you both get more beautiful everyday!"

That's unlikely, Christina, yes she did, she was gorgeous with her hourglass body and perfect tanned complexion, not to mention her unblemished face and blue eyes; but me, no I didn't, I was plain and boring.

"Hi grandma, it's great to see you too." Christina and I said in almost perfect unison with a bit of a giggle.

"Oh hello Jordan, so good to see you again, how have you been?" My grandma asked.

"Hi Marion, yeah I'm pretty good thanks." Jordan replied.

Jordan was a rather quiet man, but he was perfect for Christina. He treated her well, he loved her and he was pretty good looking as well. I was happy for them but also very envious.

"Well we're going to head off Grandma because Jordan and I need to get back to work." Christina said.

"Of course dear, we'll call you soon." My grandma responded.

"Thanks for driving me here guys, I'll miss you." I said sadly.

"We will too, bye Mel." My sister said as she and Jordan walked off to the car.

My grandma, and I both stood at the front door and waved goodbye, I had a weird feeling in my gut once they started to drive though. It was like a wake up call, saying they've gone now, and you're on your own.  
My grandma smiled down at me. "Such a shame your brother couldn't come down and say hi to." She said.

Thank god he didn't I thought to myself, he was half the reason why my dad sent me down here. The only good out of living with my grandma for a year was the fact that I didn't have to see him, and well my step mum too of course.

"Grandma I'm going to go unpack my stuff." I said, avoiding the topic of Alec.

"Good idea Melanie, I'll make lunch while you unpack." she replied.

"Thanks Nan." I answered back, as I walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

The guest bedroom was averaged sized; it fit a small double bed, a desk, two closets and a window seat. The room was painted a creamy color, and had one wall being navy blue and also had light blue curtains. It was well decorated, my grandma loved all that girly stuff, and she was a house mum, just like pretty much all of the women in La Push. They all love cooking and cleaning and staying at home all day. It was the complete opposite of what my mum was like, no wonder why she moved to Portland with my dad after they finished university. I sat in the window seat which was quite comfy, and looked out the window. I won't just be missing Portland, my home, my sister, my friends, my ex boyfriend, my school and the mall I thought to myself. Looks like I'll be missing the weather to, La Push is so dull and green. "Ugh" I sighed as I hopped of the seat and started to unpack.

Just as I finished packing my phone began to rang, I looked at the caller ID and it said Matt was calling; I smiled to myself, glad that he called. You see, Matt and my relationship was weird, we'd been going out for around a year. Before that we had been good friends since I was 13. About two weeks ago we were in my room, on my bed, making out and half naked, we were nearly having sex. My brother, Alec, opened the door to see if I was there because he'd come home early and well… he saw us. It was completely embarrassing. I thought him and dad weren't supposed to be home till another two hours! Anyway Matt left, and when my dad got home Alec told him what happened, god knows why and my dad got completely furious with me. So furious to an extent that he started shoving me and screaming at me. After that I ran from home and called Matt. He drove to me straight away and took my to his house. Later on when I came back home, my step mum had this "wonderful" idea that I go live with my grandma for a while. This way I don't take everything for granted and start respecting her, dad and the house rules. I thought it was completely stupid, and my step mum is just a mega bitch that wanted to get rid of me. My dad said that this was the last straw and I'd "pushed my luck" and that hopefully I'll learn my lesson. So after that, Matt and I decided that it would be best if we just stayed friends, I was going to be in La Push anyway so I wouldn't see much of him.

"Hey Matt." I said, my mood had suddenly enlightened because he'd called.

"Hey Melon head, how are you?" he replied

"Bored and angry at the world, what about you?" I said.

He laughed "I'm alright, How's La push?"

"Don't really know, I only just finished unpacking" I giggled.

"Oh ok, well I was just checking up on you, everything's alright?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it's all good, thanks Matt." I responded, I was so lucky I was friends with him.

"No problem, call me soon yeah?" Matt said.

"Of course." I replied.

"Ok, bye Mel, I miss you" Matt said.

"Bye Matt, I miss you too." I replied.

As I walked downstairs to have my lunch with my grandma, I could see this vague figure of a guy mowing our lawn through the window.

"That's Embry, he lives next door, every two weeks he mows the lawn for me. He's a great boy." My grandma said as if reading my mind.

"Oh cool" I replied.

"He goes to school on the reservation too, so it's good, you'll know someone." my grandma said.

"OK, that's good." I replied, nibbling at my sandwich.

Just as I finished my sandwich and got up to start washing the dishes. Embry walked in through the door and oh my god he was good looking. He was tall, and very muscular. He wasn't wearing a shirt on, and I had a clear view of his exceptional eight pack. He had a beautiful russet toned complexion and short, messy black hair.

"Hi Marion, I'm finished." he said smiling.

"Oh thank you Embry, would you like anything to eat?" Grandma asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." he replied.

"Oh and this is my granddaughter Melanie, she'll be staying here for the next year." My grandma said as she gestured towards me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him; I could feel my heart rate speed up.

"Hi Melanie, I'm Embry" he said, looking at me up down, I tried not to laugh, he must of noticed when I was looking at him.

"Mel, call me Mel." I pointed out.

"Oh right, Mel, so you're new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am" I responded.

"Awesome, so you'll be starting school here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting my junior year," I said.

"Awesome, well tonight my friends and I are hanging out at the beach and having a bonfire. You could come if you want, meet everyone for school, I could pick you if you'd like." Embry said.

"That's a great idea Embry, Mel needs to get to know everyone." My grandma butted in.

"Umm, you sure I'm not intruding or anything?" I asked.

He chuckled "Yeah it's fine, I'll pick you up at 5?" he asked.

"That be great, thanks Embry." I squeaked trying to hide my excitement.

"Great, well I'll see you later, bye Marion." Embry said.

"Bye Embry." My grandma called out as Embry walked away.

I laughed out loud as I started cleaning the dishes, this was going to be interesting.

"I should get ready after I finish the dishes grandma." I said.

"Its 1:00 Melanie!" My grandma replied as she giggled.

"Yeah but I have lots to sort out" I argued.

"OK Melanie, sure sure." My grandma smirked.

"Very funny grandma." I said as I walked up the aged, wooden stairs to my new bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, please let know what you guys thought :)

* * *

Chapter 2- Feelings.

I quickly hopped out of the shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a purple jumper. I didn't want to dress up too much and look like a try-hard, besides it was just a bonfire. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, my hair was all wavy and frizzy so I decided I would straighten it once it dried. I opened my makeup bag and chose to put on a bit of foundation and mascara. Once I was finished I walked downstairs and watched some TV with my grandma.

My grandma winked at me, "You look nice." She said.

"Umm, thanks." I stuttered as we both heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it for you." My grandma said while she stood up and moved towards the door.

I ran upstairs to go put on my blue Converses.

"Hi Embry." I said as I walked back down.

"Hey Mel." Embry replied grinning at me.

Embry looked really good, he was wearing a black shirt, jeans and a pair of white Nike airs. His hair was styled and I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the fact he was seeing me.

"Are you sure you're going to be warm enough in that Embry?" My grandma questioned.

Embry snickered, "Yeah I don't really feel the cold." he replied.

"Ok, well I'll see you soon Grandma." I said as I walked towards Embry.

"OK Hun, have fun guys!" my grandma said to both of us.

"We will, by Marion." Embry replied.

"Nice ride" I said, smirking at him as we got into his black truck.

"Why thank you" he replied rolling his eyes at me.

As he turned on the radio, "Hey There Delilah" started to play.

"I love this song." I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty old though." he replied laughing.

"It's still awesome." I argued.

"So do you have any siblings?" Embry asked me, his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I have an older sister called Christina who's 23, an older brother called Alec who's 19 and I also have a 6 year old step sister called Sophie." I answered.

"Cool." he replied.

"Not really." I muttered to myself.

"Don't you like them?" he asked.

"Umm it's not that... actually yeah, my step sister is a brat." I answered. "And what about you?"

He laughed, "Nah I don't have any siblings, it's just me." Embry answered.

When we arrived at first beach, it was then when I began to feel nervous. Questions like "what if they don't like me" or "will I fit in" ran through my mind. Embry seemed to notice my sudden change of emotion.

"Don't worry, they're nice people." he said, smiling down at me.

We walked down to a group of guys and one girl, they were all sitting around a fire which was very bright thus shining light onto everyone . It was then when I noticed all the guys looked pretty similar with their "buffness" and russet complexions, not to mention they were all extremely good looking.

"Hey Guys, this is Mel." Embry announced as we sat down on a spare piece of driftwood.

"Hey Mel, I'm Kim, I hear your starting school next week, hopefully we'll be in some classes together" she said grinning up at me as she sat on Jared's lap.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said.

"Thanks for introducing us Embry." Kim giggled.

"Oh, right... Mel, this is Jared and Kim, and to the right we have Quil, Jacob and Seth.

"Hey Mel." They all said at the same time.

"Hi everyone." I replied, starting to blush.

"So what brings you to La Push Mel?" Kim asked

I wasn't too sure if I liked Kim, she seemed nosey. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but I guess this question was a touchy subject, I know she was just trying to start a conversation but still...

"Umm, just spending time with my grandma really." I lied.

"Oh, cool." She replied.

I could tell by the look on her face that she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"So are you and Jared going out?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Yep!" she said smiling at him.

Jared wasn't really paying attention to our conversation as he was talking to Embry, but when Kim turned to smile at him, Jared looked straight back into her eyes and they just stared at each other for what seemed like a straight 15 minutes. It was weird, the way they looked at each other, all gooey and more than just love but they are like 17!

After around an hour of talking and joking, Embry asked if I wanted to go for a walk down the beach with him, and of course, I willingly agreed.

"So you like La Push so far?" Embry asked.

"Yeah it's alright, nice beach." I said with a shiver, it was so much colder now that we were away from the fire.

"You alright?" He asked.

"How can you walk around in a thin shirt? It's freezing!" I complained.

"I'm warm," He winked at me "Here." he said wrapping an arm around me.

"Thanks." I replied. I wondered if he was just doing that because I was cold.

"You want to go get dinner or something?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Cool, I know a diner just down the road." He replied

We walked back to his truck, his arm around me the whole time.

"Sorry that we didn't have any food back at the bonfire." Embry said while he was driving. "We normally have this girl called Emily that brings us food."

"That's OK, it was good to get to know some people before I started school anyway." I replied.

"Yeah." he said.

We got a good parking spot, right in front of the diner, it was called "Diners Delight. As we walked into it, the girl serving us did a double take on Embry and starting checking him out, Embry didn't seem to notice, so I was thankful. It was odd however, I felt a tinge of jealousy, and I wasn't really sure how I felt about Embry just yet.

"Hi I'm Tina, and I'll be you server today, what can I get you?" she asked Embry, completely ignoring me and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'll have a beef burger with fries thanks." Embry said.

"And you?" She said as she unwillingly turned to face me.

"I'll have the same." I answered.

"Any drinks?" Tina asked.

"I'll have a coke" I replied.

"Me too" said Embry.

"OK, it won't take long" Tina said as she walked off.

"Do you always get that?" I asked.

"Get what?" Embry responded.

"That attention, the waitress was all over you." I said

"Jealous?" Embry asked, smirking at me.

"What's it to you?" I replied smirking back at him.

The waitress soon came back with our drinks and Embry and I both leaned back, I hadn't realised that during our conversation we had leaned in so much.

"Thanks." I said to Tina as she walked away.

"So Mel, tell me a bit about yourself." Embry said to me.

"Well... umm... I'm 16 years old, 17 in 3 months." I replied.

Embry chuckled, "That's it?" he asked.

"Well I don't know what to say!" I giggled.

"I'm Embry Call, I'm 17 years old, I live with my mum next door to you. My hobbies include baseball, fixing cars and cliff diving, I pretty much like all music but I usually listen to a lot of rock. Oh and I love food, and eating." he said, winking at me.

I laughed "I'm Melanie Bellson, I'm 16 years old. Right now I live with my grandma next door to you. My hobbies include the piano, guitar and reading." I mimicked.

Embry Laughed. "Cool." he said.

A couple of seconds later, Tina arrived with our meals. For every bight I took from my burger, Embry took 3. I guess he really did mean it when he said he liked food. When we finished our meal, I reluctantly let Embry pay, after all he had driven me and introduced me to all of his friends, he was so nice.

"Thanks for today, it was really fun." I said smiling up at him as he stopped the truck in front of my house.

"Don't mention it, I had fun to." Embry replied, looking down at me.

"Well, I'll see you soon yeah?" I asked him.

"Definitely." Embry responded.

"Bye." I said as I hopped out of the truck.

"See you Mel." Embry replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- Thanks to everyone that added this story to you favourites and alerts. Keep reviewing guys!

* * *

Chapter 3- Official

"Melanie! Christina's on the phone." My grandma yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, coming!" I yelled back, as I sprinted down the stairs and took the phone off my grandma. "Hey Christina" I panted.

"Hey Mel, how are you? How have the last couple of days been in La Push?" Christina asked.

"Yeah good." I replied.

"That's good, have you met some people?" she asked.

"Yeah a couple of people." I answered, speaking of that, I haven't heard from Embry in 3 days. "How's everything in Portland?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, everything's pretty much the same." Christina replied.

"Oh ok, good." I said, not sure of what to talk about, this chat was a bit awkward.

"Dad asked me to tell you, to just give us a call if you ever need anything." Christina said.

"OK, thanks." I replied. Wow, how nice of him! As if he cares.

"You know he's doing this for your own good, right Melly? He's strict I admit, but he does It because he cares about you." Christina said, making herself the mother of everything again.

"Yeah ok Christina, I'm going to go now, I'm off to the shops." I responded.

"OK, well call me later, I miss you." She said.

"Miss you too." I replied then hung up.

I walked upstairs and changed into some jeans and a light blue jacket, fixed my hair and then walked back downstairs.

"Grandma, I'm going for a walk to the shops, did you need anything in particular?" I called out.

"Oh yes please Melanie, just some milk and bread. There's some money on the kitchen counter." She replied back.

"OK." I said as I picked up the money. "See you soon!" I called out as I left the house.

The walk to the shops only took 15 minutes, but La Push's shopping village was very tiny, it only had one grocery store, a chemist, a bakery, and a deli, I guess everyone must do their other shopping at Port Angeles or Seattle. I pulled out a basket as I walked into the grocery store, picking up the bread and milk, along with some other things. Once I finished paying, I walked back outside, only to find that it was raining. Oh what a surprise!

"Hey Mel! Do you need a ride?" I heard a voice call out.

"Oh, hey Embry." I said, jogging up to his truck.

"Get in." He replied. I suddenly become aware that something was off about Embry, he had bags under his eyes and looked paler than normal.

"Thanks." I said while I put the groceries on the floor of the truck and jumped in.

"How've you been? Sorry I haven't gotten to you lately, I've been...busy." He said as he began to drive.

"That's alright. Yeah I've been fine." I replied.

"So what are you doing today?" Embry asked.

"Nothing much really. What about you?" I said.

"Did you want to go out with me? We could go watch a movie or have dinner." He said as he started to scratch his head and smile at me.

"Is Embry Call asking me out on a date?" I responded, smirking up at him.

"Is Melanie Bellson interested?" He replied back.

I chuckled. "Yeah." I replied, trying to conceal my excitement again.

"Awesome, I'll pick you around 6?" Embry asked, smiling at me.

"Ok." I answered as he stopped the truck in front my house and I hopped out. "Bye." I waved at him.

"See you soon." He answered as he drove off, not turning into his house. Where would he be going?

It was now six o'clock, Embry would be here any minute. I was actually surprisingly nervous, I didn't know what to expect. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy blue blouse, a grey jacket and some black ballet flats. I straightened my hair again and this time I put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

Then finally I heard someone knock on the door, I dashed down the stairs and opened it.

"Hey." I said gazing at him.

"Wow, you look amazing." Embry said, grinning at me.

"Thanks." I said. He had no idea how nice it felt to hear that from him.

Embry was wearing dark jeans and a black collared shirt, he was so stunning. It got me thinking though, he could get any girl he wanted, why would he seem interested in me?

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as we got into his truck.

"Whatever you want, I don't mind." Embry said, as he started to drive to the cinema in Port Angeles.

"What's on?" I asked.

"I don't know." He laughed.

"Well, I'm fine with anything." I said.

The rest of the car trip felt pretty quick, it wasn't awkward at all like I thought it would be. We talked about what we wanted to do when we grow up, what countries we wanted to visit, our favourite movies etc.

Once we got to the cinema, we bought some popcorn and 2 cokes, Embry paid for all of it, I was beginning to feel bad so I let him choose the movie.

"Umm, are you alright with Paranormal Activity?" Embry asked.

"Ok, if that's what you want." I replied, trying to hide the fear i suddenly felt. I was not good with scary movies and I'd heard this was one of the scariest out.

"You can hold my hand if you want." Embry joked as he smirked at me

"I might hold that against you" I giggled.

We made our way into movie and sat in our seats. We talked for a while but when the movie started and then lights started to diffuse, we stopped talking and gazed up at the screen. During the movie, I flinched and jumped a lot, I also was hiding myself behind the popcorn. Embry must have noticed because he then wrapped his arm around me, to my suprise I really did feel better.

"I definitely won't be sleeping tonight." I said as we walked back to the truck.

"Sorry, you should have told me you don't like scary movies." He chuckled.

"I don't mind them, but that was really scary." I replied, stepping into the passenger seat of his truck.

The drive back to La Push was in fact awkward. I think it was because he had wrapped his arm around me in the movie and now we didn't really know what we were, or maybe we just ran out of things to talk about.

When we finally arrived at the front of my house Embry actually parked his truck.

He turned around to look at me. "Did I say you look beautiful tonight?" he asked me.

"Umm yeah" I replied, I was completely tongue-tied.

"You know Mel, when I first saw you, I thought you were stunning." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks Embry." I said out loud, I was so close to saying, _same here!_

Then something unbelievable happened, Embry leaned forward, cupping my face with his hand, and kissed me. I happily returned the favour as I leaned in more and moved my arms around his neck. I didn't realise how warm he was. I mean, I knew he didn't feel the cold, but his skin felt like an electric blanket, even his lips were warm against mine, it felt so good.

I drew back slightly, separating our kiss. "Thanks for tonight Embry." I said, looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Sleep well, Mel." Embry replied, smiling at me.

"You too." I said as I unwillingly stepped out of his truck and watched him drive off.

"You're late." My grandma accused as she got up from the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had a curfew." I said.

"Melanie , you start school tomorrow, surely you know that you must get home before ten o'clock on a school night." My grandma said, her temper beginning to rise.

"Its 10:15 grandma. Don't worry, it won't happen again." I said back.

"It better not. Or I'll be letting your father know." She snapped.

"Ok then, well... goodnight." I said as I started to walk away.

"Yeah, Goodnight Melanie." My Grandma replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- Keep reviewing everyone, they make me type faster :)

* * *

Chapter 4- Rumours

"Wakey wakey!" My grandma sang as she tugged at my arm.

"Ugh." I grunted as I turned to look at my clock. "Grandma, it's 6 o'clock, school doesn't start till half past 8!"

"But you need to get there early to sign in and Embry is taking you to school, besides you should be getting up at this time." She said.

I was too tired for arguing so I just closed my eyes and threw the blanket over my face.

"This is what happens when you get home late Melanie, now get up!" My grandma said as she threw the blanket off of me and dragged me out of the bed.

"Fine, I'm up, stop pulling me!" I complained.

"Get ready, I'll go make breakfast." She said as she walked off.

I didn't sleep well last night. I was scared because of the movie, I was hyper because Embry had kissed me, I was annoyed at what my grandma had said, I was nervous at the thought of school and I couldn't stop reminiscing the days with my old friends and family back in Portland.

Once I finished making my bed, having a shower, choosing out my clothes, fixing my hair, doing my makeup, eating breakfast with my grandma and washing the dishes, it was time to leave for school.

"Hey." I said to Embry as I stepped into his truck.

"Excited for today?" he asked, as he began to drive.

I laughed. "I don't think excited would be the right word." I replied

I was relieved once we got to the school and the "front office" sign was the first thing I saw once me and Embry had got out of his truck. Luckily, not many people where here yet. We hurried along the pathway and finally opened the door and stepped inside. The office was small and painted a light blue. On the right side of the room, there was a large brown counter with one plump, middle aged Native American lady sitting behind it. On the left side of the room, there were two old red couches with an end table in between them, which had around three photo albums on it. Certificates and awards were hung up on the back wall along with a notice board.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked as I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Mel Bellson, it's my first day here." I told her.

"Oh, hello Mel, can I see some ID please?"

"Yeah." I replied as I pulled out my old student card and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said as she looked down at it. "Well Mel, here is a map of the school and your timetable, everything should be easy to find, the school is quite small..." She babbled on about the school rules, explaining where everything was and she gave me a slip that i needed to get my teachers to sign.

"Thanks." I said once she was done talking and I walked out with Embry.

Once we got outside, I could see many more people had arrived, I was beginning to feel very self conscious and a bit paranoid as Embry walked me to my first class. I could see people looking at me and hear people talking about me.

"Well I'm off to my class, but I'll see you soon." He said.

"OK, thanks Embry" I replied.

"Have fun in English." He said as he winked at me then walked off.

I walked into my English class and handed a slip for my teacher to sign.

"Nice to meet you Mel, I'm Mr Walter, there's a spare seat on the 2nd row, next to Andrea Sing." My teacher said while pointing to a slim girl with black curly hair.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked to my desk and sat down.

People where still looking at me. I felt like shouting at them, what was their problem? And why is everyone all anti-social? No one has bothered to talk to me.

And to answer my thoughts, I suddenly hear a "Hey, I'm Andy."

"Oh, hey I'm Mel." I said as I turned to face her.

"How are you?" she asked. I was thankful she was trying to make conversation.

"I'm alright, what about you?" I said to her as I put my things on my desk.

"Good thanks, well if you need anyone to sit with at lunch, you're welcome to come sit with me and my friends." She said smiling at me.

"OK, thanks." I said, returning the smile, I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do at lunch yet.

Turns out, I did sit with Andy and her group at lunch, this was because I just had another two sessions with her and I didn't want to ditch her after she was so nice to me. I saw Embry with all his friends anyway, and I didn't want to intrude.

"So I hear you and Embry might be an item?" Andy questioned me as we ate in the cafeteria.

"Umm yeah, I guess... maybe." I answered, not quite sure what we were myself. "Who told you that?"

"Word spreads fast in a small school like this, besides, everyone saw you and him walking together this morning, and apparently he drove you to school." She said, clearly looking for some gossip.

"Oh, yeah he did." I confessed, blood beginning to rush to my face.

"So how'd you meet?" One of Andy's friends' asked me, Chloe I think her name was.

"Neighbours." I answered.

"Wow, you're so lucky." Chloe giggled. "All the girls in our year are head over heels for Embry, Jacob and Quil."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Can't you see?" Chloe said. "They are the hottest guys in our grade."

"Oh" was all I could answer.

"You know, Chloe, they weren't always this... buff, not until they started hanging around that Sam Uley and his followers Jared and Paul, and missed school for 2 weeks." Andy stated.

"I know, it's like they are some gang." Chloe said. "But they're still hot!" she laughed.

Missed school for two weeks? Sam Uley? I'd heard of Jared before, he was at the bonfire, who is this Paul? Followers? Gang? So many questions were running through my head.

I spent the rest of the day at school in a daze, I had so many things I wanted to ask Embry but I didn't know how to ask them. Once school ended, I went back outside to the truck and waited for Embry. Turns out he was only in one of my classes, which was Spanish.

"Hey, how'd today go?" he asked as he unlocked his truck and we hopped inside.

"Good thanks, it sucks how I'm only in one of your classes though." I said.

" Yeah, It does." He said as he began to drive.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, I didn't like it, it made me feel uncomfortable. I hoped he wasn't getting annoyed at me.

"You know Embry, it's fine if I walk to school, or catch the bus." I said.

"Don't you like the time we spend together in this truck?" He asked, smirking at me.

I laughed. "No of course not, I just feel really bad, It's seems like your driving me everywhere."

"I don't mind Mel, besides you live next door, it doesn't make any difference." He replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" He said, as he stopped the car in front of my house.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, hoping he would.

"I wish I could, but I have to... stuff to do." He responded.

I wondered if this had anything to do with that "gang" Chloe and Andy were talking about at lunch.

"Oh, OK." I said, trying to hide my sudden disappointment. "Thanks for the lift."

As I turned away to open the door, I felt Embry's hand grab my shoulder, he twisted me so I was facing him. And before I knew it, he was kissing me again, but this felt different, it was more passionate. This time I traced my fingers up his chest and neck until my fingers knotted around his soft hair, pulling myself closer to him. His hands slid up and down my back and it felt so great.

I normally didn't go around making out with a guy I'd only known for a week, but something was different about Embry. We had a great connection and he was just so fricken good looking, my hormones got the better of me.

"I need to go now" he murmured against my lips.

"OK." I sighed, breaking the kiss.

"We'll do something tomorrow ok?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah sure, bye Embry" I said as I stepped out the truck and walked inside my house.

"Hi Grandma" I said as I began to walk upstairs to my room.

"Hello Melanie, how was school today?" she asked, getting up from her recliner.

"Good thanks, I'm going to get started on my homework" I lied.

"OK, dinner will be ready at 6 o'clock." She called out as she walked to the kitchen.

Grandma had these really weird rules, one being, if you weren't at the table for dinner at 6 o'clock, then you don't get any food, same thing went for breakfast and lunch.

I spent the next couple of hours lying on my bed, debating over if I should ask Embry about the rumours. I decided I'd let it rest for now. I didn't want to encroach in his business, and although I've only known him for about a week, I trusted him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- Sorry about the wait guys, I've just started a new twilight fanfic! So if your free, check it out!

Also, please review, the really do make my day. :)

* * *

Chapter 5- Plans

I received a call from Embry this morning. He said that he was sick and that he wouldn't be coming to school today. It got me wondering again if this had anything to do with him and his supposed "gang". I wanted to believe he was sick but I had my doubts.

I ended up taking the bus to La Push High School, it was all right. I sat next to this guy called James, he was quite pleasant to talk to. The rest of the day was ridiculously boring and slow though. I was hoping for a distraction but nothing interesting happened. At lunch time I looked over to where Embry and his friends sat and as if to clarify my theory even more, the only people sitting there where Jared, Kim and Jacob.

The clock in my Spanish classroom must be notoriously slow, it felt like the last 5 minutes of school was 10 hours! Relief swept over me when I finally got to go home.

But when I finally did get home, I was very tempted to walk to Embry's house and see if he was actually sick or even there. After a long time of disputing with myself about whether I should or not go, I chose to.

"What are you cooking?" My grandma asked as she eyed me in the kitchen.

"I'm making chicken soup for Embry." I answered as I stirred the pot. "He's sick."

"Oh, that's nice Melanie." My grandma said as she walked away.

Once I finished, I put the soup into a bowl, covered it with gladwrap and began to walk over to Embry's.

"Can I help you?" A tiny lady said as she answered the door to Embry's house.

"Hi, you must be Embry's mum." I said looking at her, she was very pretty. "I heard he was sick, so I made him some soup. I'm Mel by the way."

"Oh Mel, so your the girl that Embry's been with lately. Great to meet you, I'm Nina." Embry's mum said. "Embry is in his room, first door down the hall, to the left." She moved to the side of the front door, motioning for me to come inside.

So Embry talked about me to his mum. The thought put a smile on my face.

"Thanks." I said as I began to walk to his bedroom.

I knocked on Embry's door first before I slowly opened it and stepped inside. And there he was asleep on his bed, even while he was sleeping he looked so tired and warn out. I blushed a bit when I noticed he was just wearing a pair of blue boxers. My god he had a body that any man would die for.

I chose not to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. I had only really come to see if he was telling me the truth anyway. So I turned around walked out of his room and shut the door silently.

"He was asleep, I didn't want to wake him." I said to his mother as I walked down the hallway.

"Oh ok, would you like me to give him that soup for you?" She asked me.

"Yes please." I answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mel." Embry's mum said to me as she walked me to the front door.

"You too Nina. " I replied as I walked away. "Bye."

As I walked back home, I felt like kicking myself. I couldn't believe I really thought he was in a gang. It was so stupid of me to let all those ridiculous rumours get to me. For now on, I was just going to trust Embry.

"That was quick." My grandma said as I walked into our home.

"Yeah, Embry was sleeping." I responded. "I didn't want to wake him up."

"Is Embry alright?" My grandma asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied as I sat down on the couch and started to watch TV with her.

Around an hour later I heard the house phone ringing, I ran up to it expecting it to be Christina.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mel, is that you? It's Embry." A voice said.

"Yep it's me." I answered. "How are you feeling Embry?"

"Very good now thanks to an awesome bowl of chicken soup." Embry joked.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "It must have been made by a pretty cool person."

"Oh, it was." Embry replied. "Thanks Mel."

"Don't worry about it, it was the least I could do." I said.

"Did you want to come out for a walk with me?" Embry asked.

"Now?" I questioned.

"Yep." Embry answered popping the P.

"Aren't you sick?" I asked.

"No... uhh not anymore." Embry responded. "I just needed a good sleep, I'm all good now."

"OK, I'll go." I answered.

"Great, I'll come by now." Embry said.

"Ok, see you soon." I responded then hung up.

Around a couple of minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Gran, I'm going out for a walk with Embry, I'll be back soon." I said to her as I started to walk out.

"Be back by seven o'clock or no dinner Mel. I'm making chicken enchiladas." My grandma called out.

"OK" I answered.

I'd come to realise my grandma was never very strict when it came to me and Embry, the complete opposite of what my dad would be like. I suppose it's because she trusts Embry and thinks he's a nice boy, or maybe my grandma trusts me, something my dad never did either.

"Hey Embry." I said as I left the house and walked up to him.

"Hey." Embry said as we began to stroll down the street together. "How was school today?"

"It was actually really boring." I replied.

"Because I wasn't there?" Embry asked smiling down at me.

"Yep." I answered smiling back up at him. "How was sleeping in bed all day?"

"It was actually really boring." He replied smirking at me now.

"Because I wasn't there?" I said mockingly

"How'd you know that?" He said while trying to look shocked.

I giggled. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Patience is a virtue." Embry replied.

"Well I have to be back home by seven or I get no dinner." I said to him jokingly.

"Oh well we must not let that happen." He said laughing at me. "We definitely don't want you getting anymore scrawnier."

"I find that quite offensive Embry." I said playfully.

"So what would you prefer... a guy with really scrawny arms but a rock hard six pack, or a guy with really muscley arms but a big gut?" Embry asked me.

I giggled. "Um the first one." I answered.

"Yeah I thought so." Embry said, chuckling at me.

"Very funny." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

Approximately 10 minutes later we finally got to where Embry wanted to take me.

It first just looked like some grassy land with rocks placed around it, but when Embry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to the edge of the land, I discovered we were at the top of a cliff.

The view from where Embry and I was standing was terrific. The ocean looked beautiful and to top it off the sun was just setting, spreading wondrous colours across the darkening sky, no words could explain it.

"What do you think?" Embry asked as he put his warm arm around my waist, causing me to lean my head onto his shoulder.

"I think the view is beautiful." I replied. "The the height is kind of frightening though."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Embry said. "Not that it would kill you or anything though. Me and the boys go cliff diving up here all the time."

"Are you serious?" I asked while I turned to look at his face. "Embry, it's so high!"

"It's recreational here in La Push Mel. I could take you one time, when it's not too cold." Embry said, obviously amused by my reaction.

"No thanks." I responded straight away. "That's crazy."

"Don't you trust me." Embry asked. "It's fun."

"I'll have to see it to believe it." I answered.

"Great! Because this weekend me and the boys are going, Emily and Kim will be there too. Setting up the picnic." Embry said.

"Does Kim cliff dive to?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but only with Jared." Embry replied.

"Oh." Was all I said, wondering where this was going.

"So you'll go with me?" Embry asked as he smiled at me.

How could I resist that smile? No matter how terrifying cliff divinf looked, I couldn't resist it if it was in Embry's arms.

"OK." I answered him.

"Awsome." Embry replied.

And from that Embry leaned down and pressed his warm lips against mine once again. This kiss was very intense and the most passionate we've ever been. It was definitely the best kiss of my life. The location and view definitely enhanced the moment. It was really romantic, something I definitely didn't expect from Embry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- OK guys, what has happened to the reviewing? Please please please review, they really do motivate me. It takes like 5 seconds! I really want your opinion!

* * *

Chapter 6- Howls

Today was the day that I had been excited about all week. Today, Embry was taking me cliff diving. The thought sent chills down my back but I figured if Kim could do it, so could I.

I spent a tremendous amount of time trying to figure out what the hell I would wear, it was too cold to dress as if you were going to the beach. In the end, I decided I would wear my black bikini with blue board shorts and then a thick grey jumper but I packed spare clothes just in case.

As I sat on my window seat, keeping an eye out for Embry's truck, I did notice that Embry was right about the weather. It was still chilly but at least the sun was actually out.

Finally, Embry had stopped his car outside my house, I quickly got up from my window seat and ran out to meet him, not saying good bye to my grandma because she had gone to Port Angeles for the day.

"Hey." I greeted Embry as I jumped into his truck.

"Hey." Embry replied. "Excited for today?"

"Yeah." I answered. "But are you sure I won't get hypothermia or something?" I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." Embry said as he winked at me.

"So who's going to be there when we arrive?" I asked him.

"Jacob, Quil, Seth, Jared, Kim, Leah, Sam and Emily." Embry answered.

I felt like asking him about that Paul guy I've heard of, isn't he in their group? I didn't know why I was so intrigued about Paul. I don't even know him! Well I sort of know of him, Chloe said him and Jared was the best looking guys in the senior year.

"I haven't met Leah, Sam or Emily, what are they like?" I questioned, trying to get my head out of all the rumours.

"Uh... they're good people." Embry said while his head began to crease, he was obviously thinking hard about how to describe them. "Leah's a bit um... moody at the moment, but Sam's friendly and Emily's really nice. Which reminds me, when you see Emily, try not to stare at her face."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Emily got mauled by a bear a couple of years ago." Embry said fixing his gaze on the road.

When we finally got to the cliffs, Embry took me by the hand and walked us towards Sam and Emily, who where setting up the picnic table. I noticed not everyone was here yet.

"Hey Sam, hey Emily." Embry said casually. "This is Mel."

As Sam and Emily both turned around to face me, it was then when I spotted Emily's face. There were three long horrible scars covering the right hand side of it, I felt pity for her, I could tell she was once beautiful. I suddenly realised I was taking in her appearance and looked away quickly hoping that she didn't catch me staring at her. I then understood what Embry meant.

"Hi Mel. It's great to finally meet you." Sam and Emily both said together.

"Hey. It's great to meet you both too." I responded looking at Sam.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice call out. "This is how it's done."

I turned around just in time to see Jacob do a perfect nosedive off of the cliff and into the water. I ran close enough to edge to see if he was alright, when I suddenly got lifted into Embry's arms and thrown into the water along with him.

I didn't have time grasp what had actually happened until I hit the unpleasantly cold ocean, it all happened to quick and I was struck by the element of surprise.

"Oh my god." I said as we broke the surface of the water.

Embry laughed. "See, that wasn't so bad." He said.

"I should be annoyed at you but I'm glad you did that unexpectedly, otherwise I might not have jumped." I confessed as I latched onto him.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked as he wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Now that you're holding me... Yes." I answered. I was so cold I could feel my lips were turning blue.

"You want me to warm up your lips too?" Embry asked as if reading my mind.

"Yes please." I answered as I reached up and kissed him.

As we were kissing, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have such a great guy like Embry. He was so nice and caring, he had a great personality and to top it off, he was so good looking and had an awesome body. He was the complete package, and he was mine.

It didn't matter if it was freezing and I was dying to get out the icy cold water, if I was in Embry's embrace, I felt warm and safe.

We suddenly broke away from the kiss as Jacob splashed a large amount of water at our faces.

"Jeez guys, get a room." Jacob said to us with a smirk then swam away.

We soon followed him out of the water and made our way up the shore. I sighed at the thought of walking all the way back up to the top of the cliff, even the sight of it made me feel exhausted.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back." Embry said as he turned so his back was facing me.

"Good luck." I replied as I jumped onto his back and he began to walk.

Once we reached the top of the cliff I jumped off Embry's back and took his hand.

"How are you not tired?" I questioned. "You just walked all that way with me on your back."

Embry just laughed and pulled me over to the picnic table where all the boys had finally gathered around.

"Are you alright Mel?" Emily asked. "How'd you find the cliff diving, well more like cliff tackling?"

Embry and I both laughed. "Yeah, it was fun." I answered.

"Hey everyone." Embry said.

"Hi." I copied.

Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil, Seth and a girl that didn't look familiar all responded with a "Hi" or "Hey."

"Oh right... Mel, this is Leah, Leah, this is Mel." Embry gestured.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said to her.

"Hi." Leah said grumpily then turned her gaze away from me. Gosh what was her problem? It was a shame she was such a bitch, she was very good looking.

"OK everyone, dig in!" Emily said breaking the awkward moment.

The picnic table was filled with food. It looked like there were hundreds of sausages and bread rolls, there were 3 giant bowls of potato salad and there were about 30 large muffins.

It was very quiet for around 15 minutes, all the guys were shoving food done their mouths, while Emily, Kim and I engaged in small talk.

Embry had eaten 5 hot dogs, a plate of potato salad and 2 muffins, while I had only one muffin. It made me wonder where on earth he put it all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Embry asked me.

I just shrugged in response. "Aren't you full?"

"I'm never full." He replied.

Once we finished eating and talking, the guys went off to do some more cliff diving while Emily, Kim and myself put everything away.

"So how are you finding La Push Mel?" Kim asked.

"I like it, it's actually getting better each day." I answered.

Kim smiled. "That's good to hear." She said.

I was about to say something back but I suddenly got distracted by a loud howl from the distance.

Kim and Emily both looked at each other, communicating through their eyes, as if they knew what that sound was.

"What was that?" I asked them both as I was beginning to feel scared. I hoped this didn't have anything to do with the bears that mauled Emily or any sort of wild animal that could hurt us.

"I don't know." Emily said as she turned away.

Was there something they weren't telling me?

All the boys ran up to us abruptly.

"Hey Mel, do you want to go home now?" Embry said to me.

"Ok." I answered. I was in fact very eager to leave. I had no idea why everyone else looked so relaxed.

"Meet me at my truck ok?" Embry said. "I've got to get some stuff."

I nodded at him. "Bye everyone. Thanks for today." I said.

Everyone replied saying "See you later Mel" or "Bye Mel" except for Leah. What the hell was her problem? What did I do to her? That bitch could go drown herself for all I care.

As I walked away, I overheard Jared say._ "So Paul's back?"_

And then Sam reply._ "Yes I told him to come back this morning."_

I didn't know what the hell that was all about but I was just more intrigued in that loud howl I heard. I guess my grandma was serious when she told me to stay out of the woods when I was a little girl.

The drive back to my house was silent. I didn't find it awkward though, I was too engrossed about that mysterious noise I heard. For some reason I just really wanted to hear it again. I had no idea why. I decided I would go out for a walk along the woods tomorrow and try find that animal I heard. I know it sounds wacky but I had this weird feeling about it. Like I was drawn to it. My curiosity got the better of me.

Once we reached my house Embry parked his car.

"Can I come in today?" Embry asked.

"Of course." I answered.

We walked into my house slowly, hand in hand.

"Where's your grandma?" Embry asked as we walked in.

"She's gone to Port Angeles for the day, she won't be back till late." I answered.

"Oh ok, shopping?" Embry asked.

"Sort of, it's her friend's birthday too, so they're going out for dinner as well." I responded.

"Cool." Embry said as he smirked at me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want." Embry replied.

"I can make some popcorn and we could watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." Embry replied.

"Awesome. Did you want to choose a movie while I get the popcorn?" I asked.

"Ok." Embry answered.

I came back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Embry, once the popcorn was finished. I placed the bowl on the end table in front of us.

"What did you choose?" I asked him.

"It was a tough one between Titanic and Sliding Doors." Embry said laughing at me.

"Oh right! I forgot these are all my grandma's DVDs" I said. "Great, we have nothing to watch."

"We don't have to watch anything." Embry said huskily as he moved closer to me.

Embry placed his hands on my hips and softly pushed me towards him, I then moved my hands around his neck and leaned into him. He pressed his lips slowly against mine.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Embry said against our kisses

"Don't stop." I replied as he tenderly placed my back on the couch and leaned over me.

He suddenly jolted back when we heard a loud howl from the distance. Not again, what was making this noise?

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied as he went back to kissing me.

His hands began to slowly pull up the hem of my shirt, when he suddenly pulled away again, as we heared another loud howl.

Embry groaned. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He said.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"I just realised I have to um... go pick up my mum." Embry said.

"OK." I answered, not believeing him. What did I do?

"I'm so sorry." He said as he leaned down and kissed me one last time and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- OK this is my longest chapter so far. It's the moment you've all been waiting for.

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, and encourage others that have just added it to their story alerts to review it to. Pretty please :)

* * *

Chapter 7- Confusion

It had been 2 hours and Embry still hadn't returned or called.

I felt embarrassed and rejected. What would make Embry leave like that? Did he think we were going too fast? Did he not like me anymore? All I knew was that "I have to go pick up my mother" is the most stupid excuse I've ever heard… ever!

I hoped Embry still liked me because I really really liked him. He was perfect, to be honest I think he was the only reason I wasn't slowly dying here in La Push.

I turned on the television, relaxed back onto the couch and started snacking on the popcorn because I wanted to distract myself.

A couple minutes later another howl broke loose from the distance. What on earth is making that noise? And why have I only heard it today?

Maybe going out tomorrow and trying to find this "animal" wasn't such a good idea…yet.

I was suddenly awakened from my daydreaming when I heard the phone ring. I jumped up to quickly and ran to it, hoping it was Embry.

I let the phone ring for a couple more times before I answered it… you know, to show that I wasn't waiting for his call (even though I was).

"Hello?" I tried to say casually.

"Mel? Hey, it's Embry" A voice said.

I felt my stomach flutter. "What do you want?" I answered, I was trying to show him that I was pissed off.

"I'm sorry about before." Embry said.

"U huh." Was all I replied.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

I sighed. "No."

"It sort of sounds like it." Embry responded. "Look I had to leave."

"No I understand." I said as I gave in. How could I be mad at him?

"Well can I make it up to you?" He asked, I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"And what did you have in mind?" I replied, trying to remain calm.

"Sneak out tonight." Embry said. "Or I'll sneak in."

I laughed at that. "I don't think that will work Embry."

"Oh come on." He pleaded.

"I can't sneak out, It will be impossible." I answered.

"Then I'll sneak in." Embry stated.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I said. "My room is on the second storey."

"I have my ways… your bedroom is the one at the front of the house right?" Embry asked.

"Yes." Was all I answered.

"Can I come by around one o'clock tonight?" Embry asked.

"I guess, but only come in if my window is open ok?" I answered.

"Ok then." He replied, he sounded excited.

"Right, bye." I answered then hung up.

I turned around and looked at the antique clock hanging up on the wall, it was 8 o'clock. My grandma should be back in around another hour, so I decided I would go take a shower and tidy up my room.

********

It was now a quarter to one and Embry would be here any minute. Grandma was sound asleep in her room down the hall so I pushed open the window, a sign that meant everything was fine and Embry could come in. I paced back and forth around my room, occasionally checking myself in my mirror to make sure I looked alright. I was wearing my purple pajama shorts with a black singlet and had no make up on but I did straighten my hair.

Then all of a sudden, there was a soft thump by the window, I turned around quickly and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Embry said, his voice was all husky and it sent shivers down my back.

"Hey yourself." I smirked as I walked up to him. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster in my chest.

Embry then wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Is she asleep?"

I nodded and then rose up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back a lot rougher than usual, as he lifted me up and threw me onto the bed.

**********

I woke up all groggy the next morning, I swiveled to the left and noticed that Embry was gone. I suddenly felt a bit hurt that he left straight after I fell asleep. I got up from my bed and looked at the time, well maybe he left early this morning, after all it was eleven o'clock. I walked over and checked my phone, I had two messages.

One was from Embry, it said:

_Morning Beautiful, _

_Woke up this morning and left incase your grandma came in._

_Didn't want to wake you._

I smiled, at least he had good intentions, although I really did want to wake up next to Embry eventually.

The second message was from Christina, it said:

_Hey Mel,_

_Called yesterday but no one was home._

_I'm driving down to see you today and staying the night. _

_Reply asap_

_xx_

I smiled again, I hadn't seen my sister in so long. I wrote back quick and told her it was fine and I was looking forward to it. Christina then replied back saying, "Good, I'm on my way now."

It was funny how my sister was the only one from my family that wanted to see me. Well "funny" isn't exactly the right word, it actually hurt my feelings a lot but I would never tell anyone that. I was stubborn and I was not going to apologize.

At least I had my friends, I stayed in contact with them through facebook and text messages these days. Apparently a couple of them are driving up these holidays to visit me, the thought put a smile on my face.

I hopped into the shower, did my makeup and changed quickly into skinny jeans and a nice purple blouse. I figured my sister would want to take me out, I'd been complaining to her that I hadn't gone shopping since I came to La push.

I ran downstairs and informed my grandma that Christina was coming down and then staying the night. My grandma was excited, she told me she had to teach piano lessons to a couple of kids and suggested we go out for the day then she would make a nice dinner. I was happy she said it because that was my idea anyway.

"Christina" I squealed as I ran out the house and into her arms.

"Hey." She smiled as she returned the hug. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Shopping, please! Port Angeles! Now" I said back all excited.

She laughed. "I just drove 4 hours here to see you and now I have to drive an hour to Port Angeles?"

I flushed my eyelashes at her. "Please?"

"Fine, get in the car." She responded as she began to get in her self.

The drive to Port Angeles seemed pretty quick to me, I guess it was because Christina and I both had a lot to catch up on.

Once we finally did get to the shopping centre, we had a nice lunch at a cafe and then went shopping for around 2 hours. I bought a new pair of jeans, a jacket, a couple of blouses and shirts, a warm jumper and a new bag. I felt a bit bad for spending so much money but I figured I wouldn't be coming back up anytime soon and besides when your dad is rich therefore you have a lot of money, why not spend it?

We were about ten minutes away from home when Christina's car suddenly stopped.

"I ran out of gas!" She complained. "I forgot to fill it up when we left."

"Shit, what do we do?" I asked. "We can't walk from here."

"Call someone." Christina said.

"Who? Grandma can't drive." I replied.

"Don't you have any friends or something?" She asked.

Embry. He'd know what to do, I remember him telling me that he fixes cars. But I can't call him, I definitely don't want Christina knowing about us and then dad finding out.

I sighed. There was no one else to call. "Yeah, I do." I pulled out my phone and began to call him. "Far out! There's no reception."

"Are you serious?" Christina began to panic. "I'll try my phone." She pulled out her phone from her bag. "AHH! I don't have any reception either."

"Calm down. We'll just start walking until we find some reception or a petrol station or something." I suggested.

"But it's raining." She wined.

"Well what else do we do?" I asked annoyed.

"We wait, for a car or something to drive past." She said.

"What if they're some crazy murderer?" I responded.

"There's nothing else we can do. Just lock the doors and look for families or females that drive past." She said.

"That is ridiculous." I argued. "I'm going to see if I can find some reception."

"Don't go off to far Mel." My sister warned.

"I won't." I replied as I stepped out of the car and crossed the road.

I walked down the pathway for only a couple of minutes when a car suddenly pulled up in front of me.

"Are you alright?" A voice said.

"Umm, no." I answered. "My sister's car has run out of gas." I prayed that this man wasn't going to kidnap me or something.

But then I became completely dumbfounded as I saw him step out of his car. My god he was good looking! He had a coppery coloured complexion and I could tell he was very very built. Infact he reminded me a lot of Embry and all of his mates. But at the same time he looked very different. He had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and short hair that slightly tousled over his perfect face.

I suddenly looked away as I hoped he didn't catch me checking him out.

He smiled at me. "Did you want any help?

"Yes please." I smiled back. "My car is just down the road."

"Ok." He said as he followed me to my car.

When we finally reached my car, Christina saw us and gave me a questioning look. She rolled down her window and smiled, she obviously didn't want to get wet. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, what happened?" The guy asked Christina.

"We just need some gas." Christina replied. "You wouldn't know if there was a gas station or something nearby would you?"

"There isn't sorry, there's one in La Push around ten minutes away." He said.

"That's where were heading!" I said.

He turned around and smiled at me. "I could give you guys a ride there if you like, I live down there."

"Oh." Christina said. "Then you must know Mel." She was probably trying to make sure this guy was legit.

The guy gave me a questioning look. "You live in La Push?"

"I moved recently, I'm Mel." I said.

He grinned at me. "I'm Paul."

Was this the Paul everyone was talking about? It looked like it. Well there's only one way to find out.

"Oh, I think I've heard about you." I said. "Do you go to school at the reservation?"

"Yeah I do." He answered. "Did you guys need a lift?"

Christina looked at me, as if checking if I knew him properly. I just nodded at her.

"That would be great, thank you" I responded.

"Do you have a gas jug Mel?" Christina asked.

"Umm no, but I know a guy next door to us who fixes cars. He'll have one." I replied.

"OK let's go." Christina said.

We walked up to Paul's car and hopped in. I told Paul what street to go to, he knew where it was.

When we finally reached my street I pointed out what house to go to.

"This is my friend Embry's house." Paul said.

"Oh you know Embry?" I asked, I already knew he would but I was just trying to make conversation. "It really is a small town." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He replied. "Well If you like I could drive you back to your car." Wow he was really nice to!

"Thanks so much, I'll see if Embry can first, you've already helped so much." I said to him.

"It's no problem." He said as he smiled warmly at me and got out of his car.

Me and Christina both followed and got out the car too. We hurried along the path and knocked on Embry's front door.

"Oh hi Mel. Great to see you again." Nina greeted me. "Oh hello Paul, how are you?"

Paul had a confused look on his face. "Hi Nina, I'm good thanks. Is Embry around?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll go get him." Nina replied.

I watched Nina walk away, and then Embry walk here. All he was wearing was a pair of sweats, his stomach muscles stood out prominently.

I almost blushed at looking at him as I remembered last night.

"Hey Beautiful. What's up?" Embry said.

That was embarrassing, I was hoping he wouldn't do that. I felt Christina nudge my back and I just rolled my eyes at her.

I suddenly noticed that Paul had started to shake. It was very bizarre.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Embry asked.

"I .... have... to... go." Paul stuttered.

"Oh umm thanks for everything." Christina said.

I didn't say anything I was to busy just looking at him. What had gotten into him?

He didn't even say good bye. He just ran to his car and drove off.

Embry stared at him questionly but then just got over it.

"What happened?" Embry asked me.

"Our car broke down and Paul gave us a lift. We need a gas jug, could we borrow yours?" I asked him.

"Sure, did you want me to drive you guys to your car too?

"Yes please." I answered as I smiled up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- Please take the time to tell me your opinion on this story. Just one quick review will do. I really appreciate them.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.

* * *

Chapter 8- Pain

The next day Christina offered to drop me off at school before she left back to Portland. I accepted her offer keenly as I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she left.

"You know Mel. You can come down to Portland in the holidays and stay with us." Christina said as she began to drive me to school.

"Um, I don't know Christina. I don't think dad or Lisa want to see me right now." I answered.

"That's silly Mel, you know Dad loves you." Christina said. "He just has a weird way of showing it."

"U huh." Was all I answered.

"He always asks me how you are." She said. "And Lisa cares about you too, she's just..."

"A bitch" I but in.

Christina laughed. "Yeah. Anyway my point is, we all miss you and you are more than welcome to come up these holidays."

"Christina you don't know that for sure, you're just assuming." I replied. "You weren't there that night ok? Just drop it."

"Well tell me what happened!" She snapped at me. "I want us to be a family again Mel, is that so bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I crossed my arms like a little child.

"Well then, at least I tried to make it work." Christina said. "If you don't try to talk to dad or Alec soon, our family is definitely going to fall apart."

"It already has fallen apart." I stated.

We stopped talking after I said that. I knew I had upset her, but she would never understand.

*flashback*

"Mel, what happened to you?" My dad said, standing over me. "You used to be such a good girl."

"I grew up." I answered back.

"This isn't you growing up. This is you being a spoilt brat." My dad yelled. "Going to parties, sleeping around and under aged drinking is definitely not growing up."

Ouch that hurt. Yes I was spoilt but I was not a spoilt brat, besides what rich father doesn't spoil their children?

"I don't see anything wrong with the occasional drinking and partying. I'm a teenager for god's sake, it's not like I come home smashed every weekend. And I am definitely not sleeping around, he's my boyfriend and I've known him for 3 years!" I yelled back

"I've been spoiling you since mum passed away, and now look what's happened, you don't appreciate anything." My dad argued.

"Oh for crying out loud, don't bring mum into this." I said, really annoyed now. "Maybe it's your lack of parenting."

"See what I mean? You don't respect me!" My dad replied. "You never used to talk to me like that, you've been acting this way since your mum died."

I was really ticked off now. "No dad, I've been acting this way since you married that slut." I yelled as I turned around and ran up to my room and slammed the door.

"Don't you dare talk about Lisa like that! What a foul mouth you have." My dad called out from downstairs. "You better not screw up in La Push Melanie, or I'm sending you to boarding school."

I stomped out of my room and glared at him. "Why would I screw up in La Push? Grandma is the only person who actually cares and loves me."

"How can you say that I don't love you?" My dad asked. "I'm doing this for your own good."

"No you're not Brad, your doing it because you and your lovely Lisa are sick of me." I screamed furiously.

"Oh you're calling me by my first name now?" My dad screamed back at me, rolling his eyes.

"You don't deserve to be called dad." I spat at him. "But don't worry you can try again with Sophie, after all she's your princess now." I stomped back to my room and curled up onto my bed.

I've really done this time.

*End of flash back.*

Christina pulled up in front of my school, her eyes were still fixed on the road, she was obviously very pissed off.

"Look I'm sorry Chrissy." I said, trying to make eye contact. "Thank you for coming up to see me, it really does mean a lot."

"It's no problem Mel." Christina answered. "But it would mean a lot to me if you talked to dad."

I just nodded. "Well I better go, thanks again." I said as I stepped out of her car. "I'll miss you."

She sighed. "I'll miss you to Mel, everyday."

I smiled at her. "I'll call you soon." I said as I shut the door and began to walk away.

****

Spanish with Embry was awkward. For some reason he seemed hesitant around me and not wanting to get to close to me. At the end of the class he finally spoke.

"Can you meet me at my truck after school?" He said, looking sad.

"Um, OK" I answered confusedly.

"Thanks." He muttered, as he walked away.

What the hell had gotten into him? He was fine yesterday.

As I hurried towards the cafeteria, I accidently hit into someone and as a result I ended up dropping all my books.

"Watch where you're…" He stopped talking as we both looked at each other. It was Paul.

I was waiting for him to continue his sentence but he just kept staring at me, it made me feel really self conscious.

"Um, I'm sorry." I said looking away.

"Don't worry about it." Paul said smiling at me.

We both bent down and started to pick up my books. Once we stood back up he handed mine to me.

"Gosh, you're hot." I said staring at where his hand had touched mine. He was even warmer than Embry.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Um… yeah" I blushed. "Oh, I never got to thank you properly for last night."

He smirked at me. Oh god I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Uh, for giving me and my sister a ride. It was really nice of you." I tried again

This time he chuckled. Oh god that came out dirty again.

"It was no problem." Paul finally answered.

What was it with him and making me feel all nervous and self conscious? I was normally pretty confident when it came to guys.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered and then began to walk away. "See you later."

As I walked to my table in the cafeteria where I sat with Chloe and Andy, I could see lots of people giving me a questioning look and a couple of girls giving me death stares. I didn't know what that was all about, but I just let it slip away.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down in my usual seat and began to sip on my water. Chloe and Andy were both gawking at me like I had grown 5 heads.

"What?" I asked them.

"Were you just talking to Paul?" Chloe said eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"He like never talks to junior girls unless they are like super hot." Chloe said.

Should I be offended by that statement? "Your point?" I asked her.

"He must want to get with you." Chloe answered. "Paul is like the school's bad ass, he gets all the girls he wants, he's hot and he knows it."

"Oh." I said.

"Trust me Mel." Andy said. "You don't want anything to do with him unless you're in for some good sex or a one night stand"

"It's not like that, I know him through Embry." I responded.

"I mean he's great eye candy and all the girls love him..." They both blabbered on about him to each other, talking about more rumors I guess. I sort of chimed out.

So Paul was a player? At least he was nice to me, yet again, maybe he was just nice because he wanted me in his bed, I don't know.

I got over him in seconds as I saw Embry walk in. He didn't even look at me as he walked past my table. He must be in a bad mood.

The rest of school was pretty boring, I kept on wanting it to end quickly so I could go see Embry.

So once the bell did ring, I jumped off of my seat and rushed out to Embry's truck.

Embry was already there as I walked up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" I asked him as leaned in to give him a hug.

He didn't hug back. "I'm sorry Mel."

"About what?" I questioned.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Embry said, looking away.

"What?" I said, was I hearing the right words?

"I said, I think we should stop seeing each other." Embry answered.

"Why?" I asked. What had I done this time?

"I'm not good for you Mel." Embry answered. "It's what's best for you, trust me."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I shook my head. I could feel the tears begin to well up but I brushed them aside, I was going to stay strong and not show anyway weakness in front of Embry.

"What's best for me?" I said. "That's the most ludicrous thing I've heard."

"It's true." Embry stated.

"Oh, you might as well say it Embry." I answered. "You had sex with the new girl and now you're finished with her."

"What!" Embry said. "It's not like that at all Mel!"

"Whatever Embry." I said. "I shouldn't have let that happen, it's my fault." I turned around and began to walk away when I felt Embry pull my arm.

"Mel, I don't want you to think that, please, it's not true." Embry pleaded.

"Leave me alone." I said as I walked away.

I could not believe this was happening. I felt hurt, stupid and tarty. How could I have let a guy use me like that? I actually thought Embry really liked me, my god I was wrong. I couldn't wait until I got home where I could just let out all of my tears. I wish I had my sister right now, she'd now how to make me feel better.

I was halfway home when it started to rain… again. Could anything else go wrong right now? What had I done to deserve this? Oh wait I know, I ruined my whole family.

I was wakened from my thinking when a similar car pulled up beside me. It was Paul's.

"You want a lift Mel?" Paul asked as he winded down his window.

"It's alright Paul." I was afraid I might start crying in the car if I went in.

"I insist." Paul smiled at me.

"Umm, I guess so." I said as I walked over and hopped into his car. "Thanks." I grimaced.

"So I'm guessing I drop you next to Embry's house?" Paul asked. I flinched as he said Embry.

I nodded. "My house is number 4." I answered trying not to be so glum.

"Oh, you live with Marion Harper?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, she's my grandma." I answered. "How do you know her?"

"She teaches my little sister piano." Paul said. "So what brings you to La Push Mel?"

I flinched again, this was a sensitive topic. "Just family problems I guess."

Paul just nodded, I guess he sensed I didn't want to talk about it, quite frankly I didn't want to talk at all. Right now, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"Here we are." Paul said as he stopped his car in front of my house.

"Thanks for the lift Paul." I smiled at him as I opened the passenger's door.

"It's alright, see you tomorrow." Paul replied as he drove off.

I trudged up the path and into my house, to my complete astonishment, Nina and my grandma were sitting on the dining table drinking tea and laughing. Could this day get any more worse for me?

"Hi Mel." They both said together their faces all brightly lit.

"Hi" I replied in monotone.

"How was school?" Grandma asked.

"Peachy." I answered as I walked upstairs to my room.

Right now, I didn't care what Nina or my grandma thought of me. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm considering writing the next chapter in Paul or Embry's POV so you can get a better idea on what was going on.

Who do you think I should choose? Or shoud I just stay with Mel?

Review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 9- Anger

Embry's POV

Once I had driven Mel and Christina to their car that had ran out of gas. I kissed Mel on the lips and then drove back home. I parked my truck in my garage and began to walk back into my house. However, I stopped when I heard Sam howl. Something must have come up again, I sighed. Phasing quickly, I started running as fast as I could into the forest, as I headed to Sam's house.

Everyone was standing outside, in human form. I phased back quickly, putting on my cut offs and approached everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're fucking going out with my imprint, that's what's fucking going on!" Paul yelled.

"Calm down Paul!" Sam commanded. "Embry didn't know."

"What?" I said surprised. Was I hearing this properly?

"You heard me Embry!" Paul yelled. "Mel is mine."

"You imprinted on Mel?" I said, feeling completely shocked.

"Yes you idiot!" Paul screamed. "So stay away from her."

I started quivering now, "why should I?" I yelled back. "What if she doesn't want you?"

"You know that won't happen Embry." Sam spoke up. "No imprint can be fought off."

"Exactly, so stay away from her." Paul shouted at me, he was quivering too.

"So you want me to just break up with her?" I accused.

"You have to man, I am so sorry." Sam said with sympathy on his face.

"No." I answered back.

"What?" Paul argued.

"You heard me Paul." I mimicked. "I'm not breaking up with her. If she likes you, she'll break up with me."  
Sam cut in quickly before Paul could say anything. "Embry you're going against our pack, if you continue to go out with her. No brother can take someone else's imprint."

"I'm not taking Paul's imprint." I stated, my quivering was getting even worse. "I was with her first."

"Get over her Embry, you've only been with her for what, two weeks?" Paul yelled.

"Fuck you Paul!" I screamed. "You're just making me break up with her, because you know she would never choose an asshole like you. Mel's a nice girl, not some stupid slut that you can have your fun with."

I had really set Paul off this time, he phased quickly. He suddenly tried to pounce at me, luckily I moved away just in time. I had no choice but to phase myself.

"You're an idiot Embry!" Paul thought. "Stay away from Mel, or I'll rip you into pieces."

And then I did something that sent Paul flying at me. I remembered all the images of Mel and me kissing, holding hands, hugging and then, us making love on Saturday night.

"You bastard!" Paul thought as he smashed me on to the ground. We started  
tackling each other along the dirt, biting each other, and still yelling profanities at each other.

"Enough!" Sam yelled with authority in his voice.

I stopped right away but Paul didn't, he picked me up with his teeth and threw me across Sam's lawn; then I bashed into a tree.

"Paul!" Sam yelled.

That was enough for Jacob and Quil as they quickly phased. Jacob ran towards Paul and jumped on him, pinning him down.

Then Jared suddenly phased and jumped on Jacob, pushing him off of Paul. Now Jacob and Jared were fighting; while Quil was trying to stop Paul from attacking me again.

Sam swiftly phased to and stood in between Paul and I.

"That is enough!" The voice of the alpha made everyone stop right away.

"Embry, you need to think about what you're doing." Sam thought. "This could break up our pack."

"Are you commanding me to break up with Mel?" I felt completely defeated.

"You know that I wouldn't do that." Sam thought looking straight at me.

"What! How can you not stop him?" Paul interrupted in shock.

"Enough Paul!" was Sam's only reply.

"I'm just saying, Embry that you better think about what you're doing." Sam thought. "Mel is Paul's imprint."

"Isn't that a bit unfair for Mel?" Jacob thought, "Shouldn't she get to decide?" I was thankful for Jacob; he really was a good friend.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for Paul, if he has to witness his imprint and Embry have sex every time they patrol?" Jared spoke up.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for Embry to have to break up with Mel, because Paul has finally come back from his anger management holiday?" Quil stood up for me also.

"Enough!" Sam yelled again. "Go home everyone, I will be changing the roster for now. Embry and Paul won't have to do patrol together. This needs to get sorted out soon."

******

Paul's POV

My car was parked a few spots away from Embry's. I had just heard the whole breakup between Embry and Mel. I felt sorry for my beautiful imprint, but I knew it was what's best for her. I knew I could look after her, and protect her a lot better than Embry ever would.

As I watched her walk away sadly, and very upset. I decided I would follow her; in case anything bad happened on the way. Heck, maybe I'll even give her a lift.  
I jumped into my car and followed her discreetly, I could feel the glare that Embry had given me when he saw what I was doing, but I didn't give a shit. Embry needed to grow up, it's not like he's in love with her. There are plenty of fish in the sea anyway. Beside what would happen to Mel if Embry imprinted on some one else? I may have some anger issues but at least I will always love and care for my beautiful Mel. Embry could leave Mel in a split second if he ever imprinted.

It never really bothered me that I was known as the "Angry Wolf" of the pack; in fact it felt kind of good. I was always up for a good fight, and I liked the whole "bad ass" feeling. I wasn't just known as the bad ass of the pack either. Girls worshipped me around here. I didn't care anymore, now it was just about my beautiful Mel. The other guys on the reservation were scared of me too. I was known for having the occasional fight at school; plus I was the biggest guy at our school too. I suppose it's because they all think I'm in a gang as well, doing drugs or whatever. The rumors never really bothered me though; I actually thought it was quite amusing.

Mel was about half way home when it started to rain. I thought it was my perfect chance to give her a ride home and talk to her.

"You want a lift Mel?" I asked as I pulled up beside her.

She turned around and faced me. "It's alright Paul."

Every time I looked at her I could feel my heart pound rapidly in my chest. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tiny and fragile with a gorgeous tanned complexion, and wavy chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were a deep brown. I could get lost in those eyes every time I looked at them. I knew I sounded like the biggest girl right now but I didn't care. She was faultless and perfect.

"I insist." I replied smiling warmly at her. I really wanted to talk to her.

"Umm, I guess so." She said. Stepping slowly into my car.

"Thanks!" She told me again.

"So I'm guessing that you live next to Embry's house?" I asked.

Of course I already knew the answer to that. Last night during my patrol, I ran past her house every hour; making sure Embry wouldn't pay a surprise visit. But she didn't need to know I was stalking her.

Mel nodded. "My house is number 4."

"Oh, you live with Marion Harper?" I asked, of course I already knew the answer to that as well.

"Yeah, she's my grandma." She answered. "How do you know her?"

"She teaches my little sister piano." I answered.

"So what brings you to La Push Mel?" I was curious to why she would leave from wherever she was and come to La Push. Was she staying here for long? She better be, I prayed!

I saw Mel flinch from the corner of my eye. "Just family problems I guess."

I just nodded in response to her. I guessed this was a touchy subject. I'll find out later anyway.

"Here we are," I said as I pulled up in front of her house. I was sad to know she'd be leaving me soon.

"Thanks for the lift Paul" She smiled at me. Would I ever get over how wonderful her smile was?

"It's alright, see you tomorrow." I answered as she walked into her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- A shout out to my new beta, jblc77. Thank you so much for you help.

And thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10- Irresistible

After two hours of lying in my bed sulking; I walked back downstairs to find that Nina was thankfully gone.

"What's the matter Mel?" My grandma asked as she started to prepare dinner.

"I had a bad day at school." I answered. "Sorry about how I acted before." I wasn't going to tell my grandma about my love life!

"You're forgiven Love." She replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry." I said. "I think I'll just go out for a walk."

"You're eating dinner Mel and that's final!" My grandma almost raised her voice. "You're way too skinny, for your own good."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "But can I go for a walk please?"

"Yes, but be back in an hour." She warned.

I was thankful that it had stopped raining outside. It gave me the chance to just walk around, and get some fresh air. I needed to get out at the moment. I was all wound up and still very upset.

I decided I would just walk down to the beach and chill there for a while.

As I walked past Embry's house, I saw him working in his garage from the corner of my eye. He spotted me quickly and stood up, but I pretended to not notice him.

"Mel!" He called out as he ran towards me.

I was definitely not expecting him to do that. I didn't know what to say; so I just acted as if I didn't hear him.

"Mel, please wait." He said as he caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Mel, I really am so sorry." Embry apologized as he stared at me. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings.

I sighed. "How could you b-brake up with me, and expect to not hurt my feelings?"

Embry groaned. "Uh, I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?" I asked. Shouldn't it be me saying that?

"I want to tell you but I can't." He answered as he frowned.

"Ugh." Was all I replied. If that's all he was going to come up with; I was wasting my time!

"No honestly Mel." Embry said, as he trembled a bit. "I want to tell you, so much."

"Is this about some sort of gang you're in Embry?" I blurted out, regretting I said it instantly.

Embry's eyes widened but then he nodded his head. "Yes, but not exactly." He replied.

So the rumors were true. It felt weird to know that Embry was "sort of" in a gang. It made me wonder, what sort of place he had in it. What exactly he did around the reservation. Actually, I didn't want to know. I never suspected Embry was that type of person but I was wrong.

"Its' nothing like what you're thinking." Embry said as if answering my thoughts.

" Really, then what's it like?" I replied.

"I can't tell you." Embry said still staring into my eyes.

"Embry just tell me what the hell is going on." I whined.

Embry groaned. "I can't tell you Mel. Please believe me, you have no idea how much I want to tell you; but I can't I'm sorry."

"OK." I said. "But I don't understand how this has anything to do with me."

"It's what's best for you." He replied. There was this look on his face that made me believe him; it made me feel sorry for him.

But I wasn't going to budge.

"Is that it?" I asked. "You broke up with me, because you think it's what's best for me?"

"Yes." Embry responded. "Trust me Mel."

"Am I in any danger?" I asked, realizing this might be why he had to break up with me. I suddenly felt a bit frightened.

"What? No, of course not." He answered right away.

I sighed. I couldn't believe the guy. I loved him, and he wanted to leave me; because he thinks it's what's best for me. Wait… Did I just say I loved him? Do I love Embry Call?

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks, and my heart start to pound as I saw him smile weakly at me. Oh my god, I do love Embry Call.

What do I do now? I can't beg him to take me back. He'd think I was crazy or desperate or something even worse. Besides, he broke up with me only 3 hours ago. I felt a couple of tears run down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I was too infatuated with my new discovery.

"Mel, are you alright?" Embry asked. He began to move his hand up to cup my face but then thought better of it and moved it away.

That just made me even more upset, about loosing him.

I sniffed. "I'm fine." I replied giving him a fake smile, I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Embry asked.

_"No I want you to kiss me!" I silently thought to myself._

I shook my head. "So what are we now?" I questioned. I'd let him decide.

Embry looked down. "I wish we could be back to normal, but we can't."

"Nothing is stopping us." I said stepping closer to him.

Embry laughed harshly to himself. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

I didn't answer him; I just stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"Do you really want to be with me Mel?" Embry asked.

"Do you really want to be with me Embry?" I replied. I wasn't going to answer first then get rejected.

Embry sighed. "More than anything I've ever wanted." He answered.

I smiled at him. "Me too."

Embry pulled me into his arms and lightly kissed my head.

"I'm so sorry Mel." He whispered into my ear. "Are you sure you still want me?"

I didn't answer him; instead I rose onto my tiptoes and kissed him passionately.

Furthermore we ended up kissing like that for quite a while, until I had to go back home.

"Hi grandma." I said cheerfully as I stepped into the dining room just in time for dinner.

"You look better." She said, smiling back at me.

I nodded. "Looks good." I said inhaling the smell of the freshly cooked lasagna.

"Thank you." My grandma replied.

"I have a favor to ask of you." My grandma said as we began to dig into our dinner.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow for some check ups." She answered. "I need you to take the piano classes for me."

I felt my heart began to sink. My mom had taught me the piano hence my grandma taught my mom. I hadn't touched the piano since my dad re-married two years ago. Not because I didn't like it anymore, but because I knew my dad use to love it when my mom and I used to play it together. So when my dad re-married, that was the last straw. I stopped everything I used to do, that was my way of going against him.

Of course, my grandma didn't know that. It looks like I would have to take her lessons; I couldn't let her down to.

"How many lessons?" I asked her.

"Just two for tomorrow." My grandma replied. "They go for half an hour each. One at five o'clock and one at half past five."

"OK, that should be fine." I smiled up at her.

"Thank you dear." My grandma said. "Oh, and of course, I'll pay you for your time."

"No, no grandma it's fine." I didn't need any money, and I definitely didn't want to take any from my grandma. She had done enough for me already.

"That's not fair Mel, I insist." My grandma said.

"No grandma, I don't want it." I smiled at her; I probably had more money than her anyway. "I'm your grandchild; I'm supposed to help you out."

I slept well that night. I was feeling happier already. I knew it was because of Embry. I couldn't believe how he had this effect on me. I hoped I had it on him too. I was still a bit shaky on the whole "gang" thing. He won't tell me what's going on, but I figured I would eventually find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from twilight, just my storyline and charcters.

A/N- I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate your comments :)

So everyone, out of curiosity... Team Paul or Team Embry for this story?

* * *

Chapter 11- Change

Paul's POV.

I had just come back from a "talk" with Sam. He had told me that Embry and my beautiful Mel had gotten back together. I tuned out from what he was saying after that. I was thinking about what tactics I would use to murder Embry. I was close to phasing right there, running over to find him, and then ripping him to shreds. And Of course, Sam stopped me.

In a way, I was glad Sam did stop me. My anger had definitely gotten the better of me again. But Embry had no right to get back with my precious imprint. How could I remain calm when my beautiful Mel was with another man? And what angered me even more, that this "man" was supposedly my best friend, my brother. And he betrayed me.

So instead of fighting with Embry, I fought with Sam. Not in a murderous way of course. But in a way to relieve all the tension I was holding. Obviously I was the one that came out more damaged but I felt good. I know what you're thinking. Why would fighting my alpha make me feel any better? Because... It's a wolf thing.

Once the fight was over, I jumped into my car (which was parked at Sam's house) and sped home to take my little sister Sarah to her piano lesson. Sarah was angry with me as I was 20 minutes late. I told her that if she was going to be a pain, I just wouldn't take her at all. She then got over it quickly. I felt bad for having a go at her but I was not in the best of moods at the moment.

I hardly had any time for myself these days. I'm either at school, at patrol, doing stupid homework, at work or helping out at home. I'm not complaining, I'm just annoyed at everything. I'm annoyed at how my imprint doesn't have any feelings towards me, I'm annoyed at how my "brother" betrayed me, I'm annoyed at how my mum thinks I'm in a gang and into drugs and I am still annoyed at how my dad left me and my family for another woman. We haven't heard from him in 2 years, not that I want to see his face ever again. And people wonder why I have anger issues.

But everything changes when I look at Mel. Just by sensing her presence I feel calm. She's the most charming and beautiful girl in the world. When I see her, I feel wholesome and happy. But then I suddenly remember that she's having sex with Embry, and I get annoyed...again.

That's why I have to make a move on Mel, soon. The longer I take, the closer she got to Embry. I should have just asked her out when she was in my car but I figured she needed time. I was totally unaware that she would get back with Embry within the next couple of hours!

I was aware of the fact that Mel would be teaching Sarah today. So when I finally arrived at Mel's house with Sarah, I got out the car to talk to her. Even seeing Mel's perfect face or inhaling her gorgeous scent would make me feel better.

I walked my little sister up to Mel's house and knocked on the door. I felt my stomach knot in anticipation. You know that feeling you get when you're sitting in a rollercoaster and it's just about to start? Yeah, the feeling was a bit like that, but times it by 10.

Fortunately for my supernatural hearing, I could hear Mel approach the door. She opened it slowly and I saw her luring eyes widen when she saw me standing there.  
I instantly smiled at her, "Sorry we're so late." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. Would I ever get over how perfect she was?

"Hi, I'm Mel." She greeted my little sister that I had forgotten about.

Sarah was hiding behind my arm. Something she frequently did when she was nervous. She slowly peeked away and looked at Mel.

"Hi." Sarah said. I could only see Sarah from my peripheral vision. My gaze was completely fixed on Mel. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot, I would rather look at Mel's wonderful face. Wow, I really was a love sick puppy.

"What's your name?" Mel asked her. I was pretty sure Mel could feel me gazing at her as her cheeks began to blush.

"Sarah." My little sister answered.

Mel smiled at her. "Well are you ready for your lesson Sarah?" She asked her.

"Yes." Sarah replied, grinning back at Mel.

"So I'll be back to pick her up in half an hour?" I asked. Oh what would I give to be Sarah right now!

"Yep that's fine." Mel answered as she motioned Sarah to come inside.

"Bye Paul." Sarah said waving at me. "Don't be late this time."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Sarah." I replied as I walked off to my car.

*********

Mel's POV

The lesson went rather quick. It was surprisingly enjoyable, probably because Sarah was such a cute girl. When it was over we both got up walked over to the kitchen.

Sarah looked a lot like Paul. She had the same skin tone, hair colour and the similar mousy brown eyes. But her facial features were a lot softer and of course a lot more feminine. I was pretty sure that when she was older, she was definately going to be a boy magnet. She was very beautiful...just like Paul was extremely handsome.

"Would you like a drink Sarah?" I asked her as I walked over to the fridge.

"Yes please." She responded smiling up at me.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"Chocolate milk." She answered, her eyes lit up.

I laughed at that, I thought it was adorable. "Ok I can make that."

Just as I handed Sarah her chocolate milk the door bell rang.

Sarah looked up from her glass. I held in a laugh, she had a milk moustache.

"I'll get it, you can stay here." I said to her as I approached the door.

"Hey." A husky voice said as I opened it.

It was Paul. I felt my heart began to beat faster as I took in his appearance once again. How he could have such an appealing face, an awesome body and be built perfectly was beyond me. I sighed, why couldn't I be like that? Life was so unfair sometimes.

"Hi come in." I greeted, trying not to stare at him. "Sarah and I were just having a drink."

"Sorry I was late again." He said as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled up at him.

Our eyes instantly connected as if we were looking into each other souls. I know how ridiculous that sounds, but there was no other way to describe it.  
I didn't know why, but I felt really attracted to Paul. I don't just mean physically either, even though he is outstandingly good looking. But I felt connected to him. It was weird because I hardly knew him. But I felt happy when I was around him, I felt safe. I had these weird urges to jump into his arms and kiss him.  
I shook away the thoughts. I was being stupid. I have Embry. It's not fair for me to drool over other hot guys.

"Hi Paul." Sarah said, thankfully breaking the moment between Paul and me.

"Hey." Paul answered as we both sat down on a chair.

"Mel made me chocolate milk." Sarah stated.

Paul smiled. "I can see that. Did you thank her?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered in a "Duh" tone.

I laughed. "Did you want a coke or something Paul?" I offered as I began to get myself one.

With my other piano student that I had before Sarah, I would just rush them out. But for some reason, I wanted Paul and Sarah to stay. Even if that did mean I would be spending less time with Embry as I had planned to invite him over.

"Yeah, please." He replied.

I tossed him a can crookedly and really high. I was just about to apologize for the terrible throw but Paul caught it in a blink of an eye.  
We stayed on my dining table for another fifteen minutes, talking and drinking, then Paul said he needed to leave.  
I walked Sarah and Paul back out the house. Sarah ran into their car but Paul waited and stood with me.

"Thanks for today." He said, again capturing my eyes.

I smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. It was fun." I responded trying to hide the disappointment I felt.

"We should um, do something one day." Paul said.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied straight away, not thinking about it.

I then mentally slapped myself. I have Embry. Why would I agree to Paul like that?  
But then I thought maybe he just wanted to be friends. Friends do that right? Yes, yes they do!  
I could go for friends with Paul. I liked his personality. I had tons of male friends back in Portland, while I was going out with Matt. So why did I feel bad about agreeing to Paul.  
I frowned. What was I doing? I felt like I just cheated on Embry.

"Cool." Paul said. "Well I've got to get going. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." I answered looking at the floor. I felt so tempted to look into his eyes but I just felt so bad. "See you soon."

My plan for the rest of the day was to call Embry and invite him over for a movie or dinner. I didn't feel up to it any more.  
I felt bad because I had feelings for Paul, and I had a feeling he liked me too.  
I mentally slapped myself again. This is so stupid. Paul is a player; he probably just wants some fun.  
I have a relationship with Embry. I love him.  
So why did thoughts of Paul keep arising into my mind?  
Why was it that every time I saw him, my heart pounds and I can't stop looking into his mesmerizing eyes?  
What was so dam grand about Paul Richard?  
I stomped back into the house and stared at the house phone.  
Should I call Embry?  
I sighed. I didn't feel like it anymore. I had to prepare dinner tonight anyway. And do my homework and have a shower.  
I decided I would do something with him on the weekend. I was going to see him at school tomorrow anyway.  
Ugh I sighed. School.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stuck in the Middle**

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight saga. No copy right intended

A/N- Sorry it's been a while guys, I've been heaps busy.

Thank you to everyone that reviews.

And thank you Jblc77 for being an awsome beta.

* * *

Chapter 12- Desire

I woke up the next morning startled as my grandma shook my shoulder vivaciously. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and was bouncing up and down.

"Wake up Mel!" My grandma sang. "Christina's on the phone and she has some wonderful news."

"Uh." Was all I replied as I turned to the other side. I definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Oh stop it!" My grandma said as she passed the phone to me.

I gave my grandma a confused look but took the phone off her anyway.

What the hell would Christina want to tell me this early in the morning?

"Christina?" I asked.

"Oh Mel!" Christina's voice pierced my ears. "Guess what!"

"What?" I grunted. It was too early for me to be all enthusiastic.

"Jordan proposed last night!" She sang. "I'm getting married."

My mood changed swiftly as a huge smile spread across my face. I was officially wide awake now.

"Oh my god Christina! CONGRATULATIONS!" I squealed as I got up and started jumping up and down with my grandma.

"I know!" She said. "I've never been so happy."

No words could explain how happy I was for Christina. I felt as if I was mom. I felt proud of her and overjoyed. Jordan was the luckiest man in the world.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked.

She laughed. "I don't know, he only proposed last night."

"Oh yeah."

"But I doubt it will be anytime soon, we're both really busy at the moment." Christina stated.

We talked for another half an hour until I reminded her I had school today.

Embry would be here soon and I wasn't close to being ready.

I sighed. Embry. The thought of him put a smile on my face.

So I put the phone away, did my morning rituals and ten minutes later I was ready and running out the door as I saw Embry's truck approach.

"Morning." Embry said as I hopped in.

"Hey." I replied, smiling up at him.

Was it just me or did Embry get better looking everyday? I was so engulfed in just looking at his perfect features.

"What?" Embry asked me.

Woops. Was I that obvious?

"No-nothing." I said, fixing my gaze at the road in front of us.

Embry placed one of his warm hands on to my thigh, causing me to turn back around and look at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

_"Silly boy." _I thought to myself. I was only embarrassed because he caught me checking him out.  
I flashed him a grin. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. Something's different about you this morning." He replied as he moved his hand away and continued to drive.

"My sister called this morning." I stated. "She got engaged last night."

"That's good news." He said. "You excited?"

I shrugged. "I'm happy for her and Jordan."

When we finally reached school, I stepped out of Embry's truck and thanked him for the lift. Before we headed into different directions for our classes, Embry did something out of the ordinary. He softly pushed me against his truck, snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me fervently.  
Where was this coming from? Embry rarely did things like this in public.  
I wasn't that type of person either. I was never into making out in public, especially school, but how could I resists the charming wrath of Embry Call?

When Embry pulled away, I smirked at him. He too, replied with a smirk.

"I'll see you after school." I said, short of breath.

"Yeah." He answered huskily. If I could melt, I would have definitely done so by now. Embry would

be the death of me.

I slowly began to walk away, feeling everyone that was in the parking lot stare at me. It didn't bother

me though, I was used to it by now.

As I paced towards my classroom, I felt a strange pull or tug to my right. It wasn't physical; it was like instincts. I pivoted around and saw Paul standing against his car. Just by the sight of him I received that "butterflies in my stomach feeling". I began to walk up to him but as I got closer I noticed he looked angry. Maybe I shouldn't approach him right now. So I turned around and headed towards class.

School was as usual it's boring self. I missed my old school, it was much better than here. As matter of fact La Push High School was counterproductive.

Lunchtime was a pain and Embry was nowhere to be seen. Andy and Chloe continued to ask me questions about Embry. They soon got the hint that I didn't want to talk about him, only after I repeatedly gave them one worded answers.

"Anyway." Andy said. "You see that good looking guy sitting three tables to the right from the window?"

"That's James. What about him?" I asked. I remembered sitting next to James on the bus. He was nice.

"Yeah, he's having a party this Friday." Andy said. "Are you interested?"

I smiled. It had been so long since I had been to a party. I didn't know what to expect from a party in La Push though. It couldn't nearly be as "out there" as the ones I went to with my old friends back home.

"Are you guys all going?" I asked my whole table.

"Yeah. You should come, it'll be fun." A girl named Holly said.

"OK." I smiled. "I'll go."

"Awesome." Chloe said.

"So what's to expect at a house party in La Push?" I questioned.

The girls just laughed.

"By the way, my parents will be out of town, we can chill at my house after school and then go to the party together." Andy said.

"OK" Everyone answered as we dug into our lunches.

The rest of school continued on slowly. I was practically bouncing up and down in my last class, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did I practically skipped my way to Embry's truck.

I grinned as I saw him waiting there.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Tedious and frustrating" I answered. "And yourself?"

"Uh." Embry battered his eyelashes. "It was repulsive."

I chuckled. "Don't do that again." I said.

Embry just laughed.

"Anyway, do you want to stop by at the beach today?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

The drive to the beach only lasted 5 minutes. Once we were out of the car, Embry took hold of my hand and together we walked along the sand.

"James is having a party on Friday." I said.

"And?" Embry asked.

"Are you going?" I questioned.

"Nope." He answered. "I don't really get along with him."

"Oh."

"What about you, are you going?" Embry asked me.

"I was. Andy and Chloe are all going." I replied.

"Was? Don't let me stop you from going." He said as he stopped walking and look at me.

"Well I feel bad. If you don't get along with him then..."

"Just go. Have fun." Embry said. "But not to the extent that you get smashed and end up on a sidewalk."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I only want to go if you're going." I said.

Embry smiled. "Suit yourself, we'll have our own party then."

"Oh yeah, best party ever. Two people." I teased.

"Mel I'm offended." Embry said as he tried to look hurt. "You just burst my bubble"

"Burst your bubble?" I repeated, laughing loudly.

"That's it." Embry said as he carefully tackled me to the damp sand and started tickling me.  
Oh no. I mentally cursed myself for being the most ticklish person ever.

I was in hysterics as Embry continued to tickle me everywhere. When he finally stopped, we ended up staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an hour.

I then became conscious of the fact that Embry's face was inches away from mine. We continued to stare at each other's yearning eyes, lost in them.  
And as if Embry could read my thoughts, he suddenly closed the space between us by pressing his soft lips against mine. In that instant, everything around me vanished and the only thing I was now aware of was just Embry. Never in my life had I felt this way. It was like I was falling for him more and more every day. I warped my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer towards me. It didn't bother me that my back was damp from the wet sand, the only thing I cared about was Embry. Embry, Embry, Embry.

Much later, it began to rain. Embry and I both stopped kissing and looked up into the sky. It had gotten a lot darker.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked me.

"OK" I answered as I took his hand again and we walked back to his truck.

The drive to my house was yet again quick. Once we stopped outside my house, I was saddened by thought of leaving Embry. I wanted be with him for longer.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Ok." Embry replied smiling.

I had to restrain myself from doing a victory dance in that very moment.

We reached my house and began to walk in when we heard my grandma's loud voice call out from the kitchen.

"Melanie, where have you been!"

I grabbed Embry's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. I figured if she saw that I brought him with me, she'd calm down a bit.

"Oh hello Embry." She said, her voice lowering. I was correct.

"Hi Marion." He replied, smirking at me.

"Dinner's almost ready, how about you stay for supper?" She offered.

Embry looked at me, with a questioning glance.

I nodded my head at him, confirming his question.

"Sure, thanks." Embry told my grandma.

Dinner was nice but awkward at the same time. My grandma had made a lovely steak and potatoes dish, it made me miss mom's cooking. I quickly shook away those thoughts, I had to stop thinking about mom, and it only made me more depressed.

Once dinner was finished my grandma claimed to be feeling sick and went up to bed. Embry followed me into the kitchen were I placed the dirty dishes in the sink. I figured I would do the washing up once Embry left.

"Do you want any help?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and walked up to him, again I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his hard chest. What was up with me today? I just couldn't get enough of him.

Embry placed both of his hands around my waist and sighed.

"I like this" He said.

"Like what?" I asked. I felt so relaxed in his hold.

"This." He stated as his hold around my tightened.

"Yeah, me too."

"I should get going." Embry pulled away smiling at me.

"OK." I replied as we walked to my front door.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow morning." Embry said as he leaned down and softly pecked my lips.

"Bye." I said, smiling at him.

I made my way back into the kitchen, did the washing up and then got ready for bed.

I sighed at the thought of homework and how I had no time to do any of it.

"Whatever" I said to myself. It's just one day.

Later on that night, I replayed yesterday and today in my head.  
Yesterday I couldn't get Paul out of my mind.  
Today, I was all over Embry.  
I didn't know what was happening to me. I was all over the place. I didn't like how Paul had that hold over me. I barely knew him, yet I was so captivated in him. Which reminded me about today in the school's parking lot. Why was Paul angry? Uh, why should I care? This wasn't fair to Embry.  
I settled in to my comfy bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

***

_I was running. Fast. I was panting, screaming out Paul's name. But he was nowhere to be seen or heard._  
_"Paul!" I yelled. My voice was fearful._  
_I was sprinting now. I was looking everywhere; there was no sight of him. As a result from not looking the way I ran, I fell over a large, thick stick. I tried to get myself up but I was soon picked up by a pair of icy cold hands and shoved hard against a tree._  
_It was then when I had a clear view of a man's face. If this thing was even a man. His eyes were an evil red and piercing into mine. His face was pasty. No, not pasty, but white. His face was flawless, perfect, but dangerous._  
_"He's not coming to save you." The man's voice hissed, as he leaned forward._  
_I tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was pointless. He was to strong._  
_"What do you want from me?" I almost yelled at him._  
_"I think you know Mel. And you know you want it as well." The man said. His eyes were now black pools of desire. _  
_"I would never, ever want to be one of you." I spat at him as I focused on looking around the forest for Paul._  
_"He's not coming for you Mel. He's dead."_  
_And then was when he forced his lips down onto the sensitive skin of my neck and bit me. Hard. Painfully._  
_I screamed in agony as I felt the drainage of my blood._

_***_  
I woke up with jolt and a slight yelp. I felt sweat beads forming on my forehead and my cheeks flush. I was scared. I was winded and my arms and legs had goose bumps all over them.  
What the hell was that dream?  
I turned over and looked at the time. It was five in the morning. There was no way I was going to back to sleep after that nightmare, so I decided upon completing my homework.  
As I got out from my bed I heard a thump near my window. I turned around quickly and almost screamed. But nothing was in sight. My window was closed and nothing was in my room.

I mentally slapped myself for being so paranoid. It was just a stupid dream.

* * *

_**A/N: **_OK guys, I'm sorry if this story is going slow. Give it a couple of chapters and things will be getting a lot more intense.

Right now, I still reallyneed to boost up Mel's relationships with Paul and Embry.

Oh and one last thing... Review :)


End file.
